The Legend of Ruby & Sapphire
by MayAlbarn
Summary: Una historia donde las constantes guerras existen desde hace mucho tiempo. Un amor nace entre estos momentos de tragedia. Ella lo amaba a él y él a ella, la tierra y el mar impedirán con todas sus fuerzas su amor, pero el cielo se unirá para verlos juntos. Para buscar la felicidad... Parece que hay que sacrificarse. Franticshipping.


**Hola, bueno vuelvo a esto de los fanfics después de un buen tiempo de haber dejado de hacerlo. Por primera vez subiré algo que sea de pokémon, a pesar de que me guste no me había atrevido a subir algo. Espero les guste esta historia que he traído en mi mente desde hace ya tiempo que ahora me gustaría compartir con ustedes, espero les guste. Gracias por su atención y aquí dejo el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer****: **Pokémon no me pertenece a mí, ni sus personajes o criaturas. Todo ello pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

_**Capítulo I "El color de la sangre"**_

Hace mucho tiempo humanos y pokémon comenzaban a convivir uno a los otros. El mundo se encontraba en guerras constantes por saber quién gobernaría cierta región o expandir más su territorio. Regiones nuevas fueron descubiertas, especies de pokémon desconocidas encontradas les fueron de mejor ayuda durante la guerra. Las medidas que tomaron para gobernar no fueron las más correctas trayendo la desgracia al mundo: familias tuvieron grandes pérdidas, hubieron robos de bienes, la comida comenzaba a escasear, la contaminación comenzaba a aumentar, mucha sangre y dolos corrieron por la tierra.

En el mundo existían muchos reinos, había dos que compartía una gran importancia que otros más eran unos cuyas guerras tenían historia desde mucho tiempo atrás por dos cosas totalmente distintas: el agua y la tierra. Por el tiempo que avanzaba la disputa se hacía mayor, más cuando ambos reinos eran liderados por los titanes de ambos elementos: Kyogre y Groudon.

Ambos reinos dieron vida a dos seres cuyo nacimiento coincidió con el verdadero despertar de los titanes. El primer despertar haciendo que los de la tierra tuvieran una gran fuerza por un tiempo, el titán de la tierra, Groudon, nacido un 2 de Julio de aquel tiempo. El segundo despertar fue un 20 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, 80 días de diferencia entre los despertares, esto hizo que el reino del agua volviera a nivelarse con los de la tierra.

Los padres de ambos niños lo pensaron de mejor manera mientras la guerra seguía habiendo más perdidas entre la gente, detuvieron por un momento la guerra con la "excusa" de preparar una mejor entrada en la guerra, lo que querían era que ambos niños no vieran el color rojo que dejaba la guerra atrás, querían un mejor mundo para ellos quienes serían el futuro de todos. Buscaron y buscaron, opción tras opción, una solución que les ayudara. El Rey de la tierra encontró una forma "un matrimonio arreglado" y por medio de un Gyarados enviado por una de sus más jóvenes súbditos le llegó al rey. Era una buena solución. Se citaron en una isla donde ninguno de los legendarios supiera de su existencia… donde solo el tiempo es el que reinaba en ese lugar.

El príncipe del reino de la tierra era llamado Ruby, tenía 8 años, su cabello era totalmente negro que hacia resaltar su piel clara, sus ojos eran negros como la sangre y su actitud era valerosa y traviesa; le gustaban los retos y enfrentar todo lo que su pequeño cuerpecito pudiera.

La princesa del reino del agua ella llamada Sapphire, tenía 7 años, tenía cabello castaño, piel clara que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos azules como el mar; era una pequeña niña tímida quien amaba a los pokémon y se hacía resaltar como la única mujer nacida como candidata de reina.

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

El campo de juego fue preparado. Ambos reinos se reunieron a escondidas de los protectores de ambos niños junto a personas que le fueran de confianza. Era poca gente para no llamar demasiada atención levantando sospechas de lo que hacían a escondidas. Al conocerse ambos reinos ya cara a cara no sintieron el odio que sus antepasados habían sentido tiempo atrás, era más bien una alegría y paz el solo verse. Ambos reyes comenzaron a conversar y algunas bromas salían a flote entre ellos, sus mujeres convivían como las mejores amigas riendo, secreteando y paseando por el hermoso lugar. Los soldados de ambos que llevaron para protección convivieron contando sus anécdotas, familia y chistes. Dos jóvenes también les acompañaban quienes llevaron una buena relación durante el transcurso de su tiempo.

En un lugar alejado de todos dos pequeños jugaban en su gran jardín de juegos. Solo pasaron un poco de tiempo en ese lugar donde el tiempo transcurría totalmente diferente. Trepaban árboles, brincaban de un lado a otro, corrían, se tiraban agua los unos a los otros, no importaba si se llenaban de tierra lo importante era que se llevaban bien ambos y de divertían. Esa amistad pareciera como si… Estuvieran destinados a conocerse o se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

A pesar de la tan temprana edad de ambos pequeños el amor comenzaba a florecer dentro de sus corazones, esos pequeños cuerpos y de mente inocente albergaba uno de los sentimientos más sinceros y puros, el amor, claro que aún no lo conocían a exactitud puesto que por su edad les era difícil conocer tales cosas.

Pequeños pokémon se les acercaron a ambos de los cuales se hicieron grandes amigos. Una Torchic, un Aron, Wailmer y Phanpy a la pequeña y una Poochyena, Ralts, Skitty y un Mudkip al pequeño. Jugaron por todos lados corriendo, al igual nadaron en el agua junto a ambos pokémon acuáticos que les acompañaron.

Oye... Ruby –La pequeña niña con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriente veía a su pequeño amigo-

¿Qué sucede Sapphire? –Contesto el niño sonriente ante el llamado de su buena amiga-

Cuando seamos mayores… ¿Te casaras conmigo? –Pregunto con alegría-

… ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa casarse? –Pregunto el niño con inocencia estornudando haciendo que su moco saliera de la nariz pareciéndose al pequeño Mudkip a su lado haciendo que la pequeña riera este simplemente se limpió de inmediato dejando que prosiguiera.-

Casarse… Es lo que sucede con nuestros padres, ellos ha han casado, mi mamá dice que uno se puede casar con alguien que me haga reír, que me hiciera sentir feliz, él me protegería… eso dijo mi mami –Sonrío la niña con sus mejillas rosadas.-

Hmm… Claro, ¿Por qué no? A mí me caes muy bien, te quiero mucho, me haces sentir feliz y contigo me divierto –Sonrío el niño haciendo sonreír más a la niña-

Entonces ya está hecho, nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores –Sonrío la niña alegre mientras el niño levantaba su meñique- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué haces eso? –Pregunto curiosa-

Una amiga me dijo que así se hacen promesas, vamos has lo mismo para prometerlo –Contesto mientras el niño tomaba el meñique de esta con el suyo moviéndolo despacio cantando una canción la cual siguió la niña, de esta forma cerraron su promesa- A partir de hoy siempre te protegeré –Sonrió mientras sus mejillas un bello color rosado como a la niña quien asintió feliz-

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

La felicidad no duro mucho para aquellos reinos. Un acontecimiento hizo que la felicidad se interrumpiera y un pequeño rio carmesí empezó a fluir mientras un fuerte grito se escuchaba que llego al odio de los demás.

¡Ayuda! –El grito de una mujer fue lo que escucharon todos y ambos reyes no dudaron en correr junto a un Slaking y un Crawdaunt junto a sus súbditos y ambos jóvenes hasta que llegaron junto a la esposa del rey de la tierra, Norman vio a su mujer en el suelo gritando y llorando con unas heridas en sus brazos preocupado el rey se arrodillo junto a esta al igual que la joven.-

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto bastante preocupado examinándola-

No paraba de llorar y apuntando lentamente hacia cierto lugar, volteo a ver dónde ya todos miraban al rey del agua frente a una escena que le debería estar rompiendo el corazón en millones de partes y las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas eran una prueba de ello. El hombre se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de su mujer soltando un grito desgarrador haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos con gran pena y dolor, era algo horrible.

La escena frente a todos era de lo más doloroso para todos, algunos lloraban y otros gritaban, la joven chica simplemente abrazaba a su reino ocultando su rostro de la escena que acababa de ver. Una bella mujer de cabello castaño estaba en el suelo tirada mientras sangre brotaba de sus heridas, un charco de líquido carmesí bajo su cuerpo pálido. El rey Birch se arrastró hasta donde su mujer se encontraba tomando su muñeca manchando las suyas de sangre mientras más lagrimas caían sin control alguno, gritaba de dolor, ella era la mujer que amaba, con quien paso tantos hermosos momentos en su vida. Uno de los hombres de la tierra se acercó y checo su pulso sorprendiéndose al sentir aun un poco de pulso, vio como la mujer volteo con su esposo con lentitud, este se retiró para dejar que la mujer diera sus últimas palabras… Su muerte era inevitable.

B-Birch… -La mujer hablo con una voz bastante débil y de dolor a su esposo la cual llamo la atención de este y los demás presentes-

Querida, estarás bien solo no hablas, te atenderemos para que… -No termino de hablar pues la mujer lo calló colocando su dedo en la boca de este para callar, negó con la cabeza-

Para mí ya no hay salvación… Birch… Nuestra hija está en peligro… De alguna forma los dioses se han enterado… Cuida de ella… Cuiden a su hijo -Miro a Norman mientras su esposa derramaba lagrimas estirando su mano hacia su amiga- … Birch… cuida de Sapphire y dile… que la amo… y a ti… también te amo, siempre te he amado –Sonrió la mujer, mientras su esposo se acercaba depositando un beso es sus labios, su último beso.-

También te amo… siempre lo he hecho –Le sonrió con ternura mientras sus lágrimas caían, la mujer comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras sonreía, ahí dio su ultimo respiro muriendo en ese instante con una sonrisa, el hombre llamo a dos de sus hombres para llevarse el cuerpo de su mujer al reino para darle un adiós. Se levantó del sueño y limpio sus lágrimas, hizo una señal al rey Norman quien se levantó pidiendo a uno de sus hombres llevar a salvo a su mujer al reino y a otros de los del agua a la mujer del rey de la tierra llevarla al reino de ellos y ambos hombres corrieron a buscar a sus hijos al igual que los demás soldados y los jóvenes.-

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Ambos niños jugaban cerca de un lago felizmente sin saber lo que ocurría en esos momentos, solo existía su propio mundo. El pequeño Poochyena comenzó a gruñir mientras los demás pokémon se ponían en guardia preparados para lo que se avecinaba. Ambos niños se quedaron quietos sintiendo el peligro en la atmosfera, el chico comenzó a mirar a su alrededor esperando el ataque. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse del lado derecho a lo cual el niño reacciono tomando a la niña saltando para esquivar el ataque de un furioso Salamence con una mirada amenazante ante ambos. El niño tomo a la pequeña de la mano y corrió para ponerla en un lugar seguro, claro no dejaría que la tocaran, cumpliría su promesa.

El Salamence les perseguía y volaba destrozando arboles a su alrededor con sus grandes y poderosas alas. Llegaron hasta un lugar sin salida donde respiraban agitadamente, el niño se interpuso entre el pokémon y la pequeña mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes a los pokémon los cuales obedecían para derrotar al dragón, el Salamence volteo a ver a la niña quien ahora se encontraba apartada y desprotegida aprovechando aquello voló encima de todos aventándolos con una fuerte ráfaga acercándose a la pequeña rápido amenazando de atacarla con sus garras. El niño al ver tal escena no dudo en correr e interponerse mientras la pequeña veía como una escena horrible pasaba frente a sus ojos vio como el niño recibía una herida en su frente, aunque los pokémon por un golpe que lograron darle todos juntos hicieron que la herida no fuera tan grave. Ruby se mantuvo de pie mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida y una mirada de lo más amenazadora apareció la cual dedicaba al pokémon, al ver esta mirada la pequeña retrocedió. Los pokémon siguieron atacando hasta dejarlo algo herido en el suelo.

¿Estás bien? –Pregunto volviendo a la normalidad el pequeño, dedicando una sonrisa a su amiga-

… Tenía miedo… -La pequeña Sapphire comenzó a llorar, le había dado miedo la mirada de su amigo… Pero más le había dado miedo el haberlo perdido en ese momento.-

… -El niño sin decir nada pensó que había tenido miedo a su agresividad, agacho su cabeza con un rostro sombrío.-

El Salamence comenzó a recuperarse estando a punto de atacarles, ambos miraron su muerte abrazándose ambos esperando su final.

Slaking Ventisca

Crawdaunt rayo de hielo

Altaria Dragón Aliento

Francoise Bola hielo

Fueron 4 ataques que dieron directo al pokémon derrotándolo. Los padres de ambos niños y sus cuidadores se acercaron a los niños tomándolos en sus brazos. Los adultos con miradas tristes que cruzaron se llevaron a los niños a sus hogares. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con tristeza siguiendo a su rey. El matrimonio arreglado entre los pequeños no podría realizarse.

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Un rugido resonó por todo el cielo, algo a velocidad volaba en el cielo dejando un rastro. Un ser de colores verdes y algunas marcas un tanto extrañas en todo su cuerpo se posó sobre una torre lanzando otro poderoso rugido, estaba molesto por lo que vio, pensaba por fin todas las guerras terminarían y podría descansar pero aquellos dos solo pensaban en sí mismo, derrotarse unos a otros manipulado a esos reinos que solamente querían hacer las paces. El crearía su plan para que todo terminara, esos dos caerían y verían que ellos solo quieren ser felices, alzo vuelo mientras dos sombras de color azul y rojo volaban junto a este.

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Son unos idiotas –Gritaba una molesta mujer de cabello azulado recogido, su piel era pálida casi blanca, sus ojos eran de color ambarino, un bello kimono azul, blanco con algunas extrañas marcas de color rojo hacían resaltar su bello cuerpo. Volteo a ver a los hombres que estaban frente a ella, miro a uno tomándolo del cuello.- ¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de matar a la reina? No pueden hacer un trabajo bien el cual pedí junto al otro inepto del otro reino –Siseaba a los hombres que pedían perdón, aventó a unos con algo de agua que salió de sus manos y miro hacia afuera cruzando una barrera mientras se iba convirtiendo en una gran criatura gigante de color azul y unos extraños tatuajes nadaba para tranquilizar su rabia, ahora se sentía culpable de la muerte de la reina del reino que le veneraba.

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Estúpidos –Grito un hombre de cabello rojo, piel aperlada, ojos ámbar y una armadura de color rojo quien harto aventó a unos hombres mientras el lugar comenzaba a sentirse más caliente sofocándolos- Simplemente quería que asustaran a todos para no cometer sus estúpidos planes sin nuestra opinión, ¿Pero que hicieron? Pedirle a aquel tonto pokémon que matara a aquella mujer, aunque sinceramente no me importa lo de esa humana, pero… ¿Dañar al príncipe? Son idiotas –Grito esto último enviando una onda de calor enviando contra la pared a los hombres que cayeron desmallados sin poder defenderse de su amo. Camino de un lado a otro mientras pasaba una barrera que lo llevo a una tierra realmente caliente, la lava era como el agua, caminaba mientras la tierra se volvía totalmente negra en cada paso que daba, la quemaba, fue hacia uno de los ríos de lava y ahí se colocó para descansar, se sentía culpable de lo que le paso a su protegido.

… **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Esto lo pagaran –Dos criaturas descansando en sus propios lugares de origen, esto no se quedaría así, ambos lanzaron un rugido mientras seguían su descanso y paseo.

La cuestión de todo esto era... ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto? Que tenían de culpa aquellos pequeños con estos dos… Que tenía de culpa aquella mujer que quiso salvar a su hija y al hijo de quien se había convertido su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué para la felicidad tenía que pagarse un precio tan alto como el derramamiento de sangre? Nadie lo entendería hasta que el mundo madurara y se diera cuenta de lo que causaban con esta guerra que causaban todos…

_Continuara..._


End file.
